Każdy ma wybór
by Lilyatte
Summary: Czy wybor Voldemorta bedzie miał wpływ na smierć pewnej osoby?
1. Rozdział I : List

Ta historia siedzi w mojej głowie od dawna. Postanowiłam ją spisać póki jeszcze wiem o czym chcę pisać.

\ ** **Edit**** **:** Postanowiłam przejrzeć historię jeszcze raz.Aż sama się zdziwiłam ile błędów popełniłam. W efekcie piszę to jeszcze dziękuję za pozytywne komentarze i wytykanie mi błędów (zwłaszcza kochanej becie. ** **Ta Jedyna**** ,niech ci Bóg w dzieciach wynagrodzi;D)

To może się wam przydać: _list_

Tom Marvolo Riddle...Tak miał na imię...Przez rozum szaleńca prześwitywały iskierki świadomości. Ta maleńka cząstka Voldemorta ,która chociaż ukryta wciąż istniała. Ostatnia cząstka potrafiąca kochać i wybaczać. Uspiona przez pół wieku,od śmierci jedynej osoby,którą był w stanie obdarzyć jakimkolwiek cieplejszym uczuciem. Jeszcze zanim ona umarła, przez chwilę czuł. Zanim stał się wypraną z emocji skorupą. Przez moment potrafił żywić silniejsze , pozytywne odczucia. Od tak wielu lat istniał. Tak...To właściwe słowo. A jednak po ponad pięćdziesięciu latach pamiętał jej delikatny uśmiech ,kruczoczarne włosy i szczupłe ciało. A jednak najbardziej podobały mu się w niej oczy. Pełne życia i emocji. Takie zielone. Jaka szkoda że umarła tak wcześnie. Nie miała nawet siedemnastki. To była pierwsza i ostatnia bolesna strata osoby na której mu zależało. Która była kochana przez niego i kochała tylko jego. To właśnie teraz nastąpił przełom w jego życiu. Nie wtedy gdy stał nad grobem,gdy śniła mu się po nocach , a teraz,podczas zwykłego czytania listu .Zerknął na niego po raz kolejny uważnie wpatrując się w ślady jakie pozostawiła po sobie jego druga połówka.

,, _Drogi Tomie!_

 _Wiem,że gdy to czytasz mnie już pewnie z Tobą nie ma. Czując zbliżający się koniec postanowiłam zostawić po sobie cokolwiek ,co chociaż trochę przypominałoby Ci o mnie._

 _Zaczarowałam ten list tak,aby dało się go odczytać dokładnie pół wieku po napisaniu go. Wiem,że pergamin już całkiem się rozpada,a słowa niewiele tu pomogą. Jednak zapamiętaj,nigdy się nie poddawaj. Jesteś w stanie zmienić ten świat. Nie wiadomo czy na lepsze , czy na gorsze. Zawsze będę z Tobą bez względu ,ile lat upłynie. Nie zapominaj o tym co było,ale nie przejmuj się tym. Chwytaj dzień ,kochanie!_

 _Chcę Ci tyle powiedzieć,tylko nie wiem jak. To dziwne ,zazwyczaj tyle mam do powiedzenia,a teraz brakuje mi słów. Powiem więc tylko jedno :Do zobaczenia,kiedyś..._

 _Twoja_

 _Silmarilien_

Po policzku Czarnego Pana spłynęła łza...


	2. Rozdział II : Wybór

**Rozdział II**

Wydawało mu się ,że ta chwila będzie trwać . Nie zapomniał ich ostatniego spotkania. Chwila przed bitwą nagle stanęła mu przed oczami. Kłótnia,wrzask ,trzaśniecie drzwiami. Potem cisza. Nie przerywana przez nikogo . Napięta atmosfera jest nie do wytrzymania. Voldemort poczuł ,że ten moment ucieknie,tak jak wiele innych:marzeń,wspomnień,snów. Snów o lepszej przyszłości .O gromadce wnuków wokół niego i Silme. Starości bez zmartwień i problemów .Otarł kolejną łzę. Nie pierwszą i nie ostatnią tego wieczoru. Kolejna popłynęła na myśl o ich ostatnim spotkaniu. Nie pierwszej ,ale ostatniej kłótni. Ona miała poczucie, że to już jej koniec. Teraz wiedział ,dlaczego tak dziwnie zachowywała się przez ostatnie kilka tygodni przed smiercią. Szkoda ,że tak późno się o tym dowiedział. Teraz już za późno. Nie może tego naprawić.

Voldemort wiedział,co ma zrobić. Załatwił wszystko. Zostało tylko jedno...

* * *

-Glizdogonie!-wysoki głos odbił się echem po dużym pomieszczeniu. W okamgnieniu przed krzesłem rzeźbionym na kształt tronu pojawił się gruby,niski mężczyzna przypominający szczura,którym przez ostatnie ponad dziesięć lat był.

-T-tak ,Panie?Wzywałeś mnie?

-Tak,przekaż pozostałym , że spotykamy się za pół godziny pod Hogwartem. Rozegramy ostateczną bitwę.

* * *

Zielony promień leciał w jego stronę. jednak się tym nie przejmował. W końcu może ją spotka i jednak będą szczęśliwi?Uśmiechnął się. W tym momencie Avada Kedavra utrwaliła ten mały przebłysk człowieczeństwa Lorda ę.Potwora.I zagubionego wśród własnych uczuć i emocji człowieka.

* * *

Wszędzie biel. Grunt pod nogami ,drzewa ,krzewy. Nawet niebo. Wszystko białe. Jedna rzecz wyróżniała się na tym jednolitym i monotonnym tle. Czarna,wysoka postać. Gdy Voldemort odzyskał mowę,którą utracił z powodu zaskoczenia, od razu zapytał:

-Kim jesteś?

-Ja jestem śmiercią. Powiem od razu o co mi chodzi , bo się spieszę. Spełnię jedno twoje życzenie. To taki swoisty wybór. Co chcesz osiągnąć albo to czego naprawdę pragniesz. Twoja sprawa .Czekam pół minuty.

-Jaka jest twoja cena?

-Żadna.

-Pragnę cofnąć się do czasów ,gdy Silmarilien została moją przyjaciółką.-ledwo to wypowiedział,a ogarnęła go ciemność.

* * *

Bożu!Znowu biel. Tym razem jakaś inna Skrzydło Szpitalne?

-Jak to go nie zauważyłeś?!Idioto,był od ciebie w odległości może trzech kroków.-Abraxas Malfoy?

-Nie drzyj ryja!Przecież słyszę.-Orion Black?

-Jesteś jakiś niedorobiony czy co?-Tak to na pewno Abraxas.

-Sam jesteś niedorobiony.-a To Orion.

-Zamknijcie się. Obaj jesteście debilami. A teraz cicho,chyba się budzi-tylko jedna osoba ,oprócz niego, miała jakikolwiek wpływ na tych dwóch. I tylko jedna mówiła do niego ,,Tom".Teraz,po tylu latach usłyszeć ten głos. Najukochańszy i najpiękniejszy na świecie.

-Witaj,Silme.


	3. Rozdział III: Powrót do przeszłosci

****Beta : Ta Jedyna****

 **Miłego czytania;D**

 ** **Rozdział III****

-Au!A to za co?-Tom pomasował swój łokieć.Co jak co , ale z jej charakterkiem musi się liczyć.

-Za chęć do życia i miłość do ojczyzny?

-Wiesz,że ta ironia nie jest tutaj potrzebna?

-O?Naprawdę?Bardzo mi przykro,ale to nie ja spadłam z miotły,z wysokości...Powiedzmy trzydziestu metrów.

-Jak to w ogóle się stało?-Riddle bardziej zwrócił się do chłopaków,niż do Silmarilien. Wiedział , co mu grozi ,gdy ta wariatka jest wściekł łaby śmiało równać się z Bellatrix.

-Niechcący cię potrącił?Silmy!Słyszałaś ,co mówił Slughorn o używaniu przemocy?-Orion ,podobnie jak Tom, pocierał obolałe miejsce.

-Masz na myśli fragment o tym ,jakie zło przynosi?Czy ten,że nie mogę tego robić?

-Nie było pytania.-Dziedzic Slytherina pomyślał ,iż warto było wracać i poświęcać ,to co osiągnął, tylko dla tego radosnego uśmiechu. A dodatkowo dochodziła jeszcze zwyczajna sprzeczka,ironia i sarkazm. Żyć,nie umierać.

-WYNOCHA!Wszyscy!Ale już!-trójka Ślizgonów wypadła ze śmiechem ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.-A ty jak się masz , mój drogi?-,,Demon w bieli. Kolejny tego jakże cudownego dnia. I nie ,to nie jest ironia."

-Dobrze,madame Smith. Kiedy będę mógł wyjść,proszę pani?

-Jeśli nic się nie stanie to dzisiaj-odpowiedziała medyczka z uśmiechem.-Przyśle tu kogoś do pomocy.

-Dziękuję pani za fatygę.

-Nie ma za co.

* * *

Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru siedział w Pokoju Wspólnym. Wkoło raz po raz rozbrzmiewały śmiechy. Obok niego zasiedli Silme i Abraxas. Mogli rozmawiać godzinami,a żaden temat by im się nie znudził. Boże!Jak on za nimi tęsknił. W końcu jednak prawie wszyscy skierowali się do Dormitoriów. Została tylko Wielka Trójca Slytherinu. Tom nie wiedział ,kto ich tak nazwał,ale nie miał nic przeciwko.

-Tom-Silme wyrwała go z zamyślenia. Moment,dlaczego w ogóle zgadzał się na powrót do przeszłości?A no tak,ona...

-Hmm?

-Co z twoim planem?-zupełnie zapomniał. Choć Silmarilien często nie zgadzała się z jego przekonaniami,mimo wszystko mu pomagała.

-Jakim?

-Z otwarciem Komnaty Slytherina.

Jego serce na moment zamarło.


	4. Rozdział IV : Wyznanie

Mogę liczyć chociaż na jeden komentarz? ;D A tak na serio : Rozdział niebetowany , bo Ta Jedyna musi poprawiać oceny i takie tam. Od dzisiaj drobna zmiana : Poznajemy również sposób myślenia Silme.

 **Rozdział IV**

Ta dziewczyna kiedyś doprowadzi do jego śmierci . Leżał w łóżku i rozmyślał nad tym czy szukać Komnaty. Najchętniej w ogóle zrezygnowałby z tego pomysłu. Tylko jak wtedy potoczyłyby się dalsze losy Toma Riddle'a , alias Voldemorta. Wiedział,że Silmarilien zawsze będzie go wspierała. I nie miało tu znaczenia , kim albo czym się stanie. Zdawał sobie sprawę , że każdego dnia oddalają się od siebie. Albo powie jej co czuje , albo straci ją raz na zawsze. Jutro Noc Duchów . Powie jej jutro . Z tą myślą zasnął.

Ile to już czasu tutaj siedzi? Na pewno ponad rok. A miała tu przybyć tylko po to ,żeby zabić Riddle'a. Dlaczego to musi być takie trudne? Z samego początku byłoby łatwiej , ale teraz? Gdy się zakochała?Przez cały czas słuchała jaki to Tom jest cudowny , a po kilku dniach , że to typowy playboy. Problem w tym ,że nie wie kiedy wróci do przyszłości. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to Szpital Munga chętnie ją przyjmie. Powie mu. Na pewno.

-Silmarilien!- ta dziewczyna chyba wtapia się w tło. Scigał ją pół dnia zanim wpadł na jej trop .

-Tak ? -zatrzymała się , ale nie odwróciła.

-Możemy porozmawiać ? Na osobności.-Czy dziewczyny zawsze muszą chodzić w grupkach? I cały czas chichotać?

-Okej.

Przez całą drogę do Pokoju Życzeń zastanawiał się ,czy dobrze robi. A co jeśli odmówi?

-A więc , o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

-O otwarciu Komnaty Tajemnic-Tchórz-Co byś proponowała?

-Szukaj czegoś związanego z Slytherinem – Silme poczuła bolesne ukłucie w sercu. Nie takiego wyznania pragnęła. Nie ułatwi mu tej rozmowy. Nie da sobą pomiatać.-Może węży?To wszystko?

-Tak- Baran ,debil ,idiota. Jesli nic nie zrobi to ona odwróciła się w stronę drzwi. Nie , nie pozwoli jej odejsc.Złąpał ją za ramię-Zaczekaj. Dobrze wiesz ,że nie o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. I równie dobrze wiesz ,że nie potrafię mówić o uczuciach. Silme ę.Kocham.

Wreszcie odwróciła twarz w jego stronę. Skorzystał z okazji i lekko ją pocałował. Czuł się przez moment ,jakby całował trupa. Po pewnym czasie coś się zmieniło .Zaraz , zaraz. Oddała pocałunek?Oddała. Tom całował ją dopóki nie poczuł ,że brakuje mu powietrza . Odsunął się od słodkich ust i oparł swoje czoło o jej głowę. Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy dłuższy moment. Wreszcie Silme przerwała ciszę.

-Co tak długo?

Po tych słowach miał ochotę całować ją do utraty przytomnosci. I tak zrobił .No prawie. Dziewczyna nie zemdlała. Ale i tak było cudownie.

-Tom?

-Hmm?

-Co powiemy chłopakom?

-Cos wymyślimy.

-Kocham cię.

-Ja ciebie też.

Przesiedzieli tak kilka godzin . Rozmawiając,smiejąc się i planując przyszłosć. Gdy nadszedł wieczór wyszli z ukrycia , przygotowując się psychicznie przed rozmową z przyjaciółmi.


	5. Rozdział V

\- Momentami was nienawidzę- wkurzony Abraxas wrócił do dormitorium. Chłopcy grali właśnie w butelkę, a Orion kazał iść Malfoy'owi do Silmarilien i zapytać jej, czy jest dziewicą. Tom od razu poradził mu, aby się poddał. Jak zwykle Ab musiał postawić na swoim i skończyło to się wielką, fioletową plama pod okiem.

\- Ostrzegałem. Co ci zrobiła?- Gdy tylko Tom opanował atak śmiechu, zaczął martwić się o przyjaciela.

\- Powiedzmy, że w bardzo spokojny sposób wytłumaczyła mi, jakich pytań nie należy zadawać dziewczynie.

\- Spokojny sposób?

-Jak na Silmarilien.

-W sumie.

Po jakimś czasie gra znudziła się, więc postanowili od niej odpocząć. Ten moment wybrała sobie pewna młoda dziewczyna, aby znienacka wpaść do pokoju chłopców. Spojrzała na wszystkich (Malfoy tak jakby skurczył się w sobie) po czym uśmiechnęła się.

\- Co wy, do jasnej, ciasnej, robicie?

\- Spokojnie, kochanie, to tylko zabawa.

\- Nie ogarniam was. Nie powinniście uczyć się do SUMów ?

\- Powinniśmy.

OO

\- Panie profesorze?- Silmarilien wśliznęła się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Stary pryk wezwał ją na rozmówkę kilka minut po wyjściu od chłopców.

-Och, już jesteś. Witaj, moja droga- ten kurewski uśmiech przyszłego profesora działał jej na nerwy.

\- Czy możemy przejść do rzeczy, panie profesorze?

\- Oczywiście. Znaleźliśmy sposób, abyś mogła wrócić do swoich czasów. Pytanie tylko: czy tego chcesz?

Serio? Wtedy, gdy pogodziła się z życiem tutaj, nagle znaleźli metodę powrotu. Nie chciała porzucać Abraxasa i Oriona, jakby nie patrzeć byli jej przyjaciółmi. A do tego dochodził Tom. No własnie, Tom. Wiedziała, że Riddle sobie poradzi. Znała go aż zbyt dobrze. Czy jeśli wróciłaby do przyszłości, mogłaby żyć tak jak wcześniej? W głębi duszy wiedziała, że nie. A z drugiej strony tęskniła za Harrym, Hermioną i Ronem. To tam było jej miejsce, nie tutaj.

\- Tak, panie profesorze.

\- Wobec tego musimy się spieszyć. Rytuał może zostać wykonany tylko podczas Nocy świętego Jana.

\- Ale został tylko tydzień.

\- Wiem. Razem z dyrektorem Dippetem woleliśmy powiedzieć ci wcześniej, żebyś mogła pożegnać się z przyjaciółmi i panem Riddlem.

\- Dziękuję.

\- I Silme? - Dodał Trzmiel, gdy dziewczyna miała już rękę na klamce- Lepiej powiedz im całą prawdę.

\- Dobranoc.


	6. Rozdział VI

Ponieważ komputer odmawia współpracy i zbliża się wielkimi krokami szkoła, _Każdy ma wybór_ zostaje zawieszone na czas bliżej nieokreślony. Jest to prawdopodobnie ostatni rozdział w tym roku.

 **Zapraszam !**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Silmarilien długo zastanawiała się nad słowami byłego mentora. Od kilku miesięcy bez przerwy kręcił. Ba, on to robił od kilku lat. Tylko ona była taka głupia, że tego nie zauważała. A przecież każdy ją ostrzegał. A najbardziej Tom. No własnie Tom. Czy może go tak zranić i wybrać się do przyszłości? Z powrotem do swoich czasów? W głębi duszy wiedziała, że nie. Nie po tym, gdy tak się przywiązała. Abraxas i Orion jakoś by to znieśli. Mieli rodzinę, która by ich wspierała. Ale Riddle nie miał nikogo. Silme zrozumiała, dlaczego Dziedzic Slytherina stał się Lordem Voldemortem. Po czasie, który tu spędziła, zrozumiała jego nienawiść do mugoli. Po tak długim czasie sama zaczęła ich nienawidzić. Ale nie to było najgorsze. Miała kilka wyjść, gdy tu przybyła. Teraz zostało jej z tego tylko dwa : Albo pozwoli Tomowi stać się Voldemortem i wtedy prawdopodobnie będą stali po przeciwnych stronach w wojnie, albo przyłączy się do niego w tym czasie i wtedy życie jej przyjaciół z przyszłości będzie całkiem inne. Najpierw czekała ją jednak długa rozmowa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Silmarilien szła z Tomem do jego pokoju prefekta. Po rozmowie o niczym między dwojgiem uczniów zapadła komfortowa cisza. Lord Voldemort nie był już tą samą osobą co dawniej. Teraz już wiedział, co stracił przez te wszystkie lata. Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej szczęśliwy niż teraz. Zastanawiało go, jak to się w ogóle stało,iż został Voldziem. Krótkie próby rozmyślania musiał przerwać gdy stanęli przed drzwiami pokoju prefekta. Tom powiedział hasło, jakkolwiek aż zbyt banalne na Slizgona.  
-Czysta krew? Serio?  
-Cicho tam.  
Weszli do zielono-srebrnej komnaty. Meble zostały wykonane raczej w prostym stylu w czarnym drewnie. Silmarilien bardzo podobało się to miejsce. Wiedziała jednak, że nie będzie w stanie podziwiać wnętrza pokoju, dopóki nie powie Riddle'owi całej prawdy. Na razie jednak nie będzie musiała się tym martwić. Tom delikatnie pocałował ją w usta. Najpierw było to leciutkie muśnięcie warg, potem przeradzające się w coś więcej. Cos pełnego namiętności i dominacji. Silmarilien niechętnie przerwała czynność i lekko odsunęła się od chłopaka.  
-Tom, muszę ci coś powiedzieć-exCzarnyPan spojrzał na nią, skupiając cała uwagę na niej.  
-Co takiego?  
-Pamiętasz, jak się tu pojawiłam?  
-Tak. Wpadłaś, i to dosłownie, na mnie ponad rok temu.  
-Taak. Widzisz, ja wcześniej nie uczyłam się w Durmstrangu. Moja wcześniejsza szkoła to Hogwart- złapała spojrzenie Toma, dając mu jednocześnie do zrozumienia, aby jej nie przerywał. Po lekkim skinieniu głowy, odwróciła od niego wzrok. Nie chciała dojrzeć urazy w tych pięknych, turkusowych oczach-Urodziłam się w 1980 roku. Moimi rodzicami byli Syriusz i Samantha Black. Oboje nie żyją. Gdy miałam roczek, najwierniejsza zwolenniczka Czarnego Pana postanowiła mnie zabić. Rzuciła jakieś zaklęcie torturujące. Moja mama uratowała mi życie, dzięki wykonaniu rytuału Pięciu Żywiołów. Sama zginęła. Mojego ojca nie było wtedy w domu. Tego samego dnia Harry Potter zabił największego czarnoksiężnika stulecia. Został sierotą. Wychowywałam się w sierocińcu, bo mój ojciec został skazany na Azkaban za morderstwo. O swoim dzieciństwie nie będę opowiadać. Doskonale wiesz jak wygląda adopcja i pobyt czarodziei w mugolskich instytucjach. Poszłam do szkoły. Tiara Przydziału uznała, że najlepszym domem dla mnie będzie Slytherin. Niestety, ja wybrałam Gryffindor. Tam zaprzyjaźniłam się z Harrym i jego przyjaciółmi. W trakcie kilku lat miałam mnóstwo przygód, ale zawsze jakoś z tego wychodziliśmy. Pod koniec piątej klasy Czarny Pan urósł w siłę. Dumbledore, będąc wtedy dyrektorem, postanowił wysłać kogoś w przeszłość, żeby naprawić Mrocznego Lorda. Sama zgłosiłam się na ochotnika. W trakcie wakacji cofnęłam się tutaj. Resztę historii już znasz.  
Tom czuł lekkie zaniepokojenie. Cos było zdecydowanie nie tak. Aby mieć czas na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego potrzebował czasu. I kilku informacji.  
-Jak nazywała się ta zwolenniczka?  
-Bellatrix Lestrange- _moneta unosi się._  
-Ile lat miał ten chłopak, gdy zabił Czarnego Pana?  
-Rok- _moneta zniża się._  
-A jak miał na imię ten Czarny Pan?-Silmarilien zwróciła na niego oczy. Widział w nich tyle bólu i cierpienia jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.  
-Lord Voldemort- _moneta upada._  
To jeszcze nie powód do strachu, wszystko będzie dobrze.  
-Wspominałaś , że oboje twoi rodzice nie żyją. Historię twojej matki już znam. A co z ojcem?  
-Podczas drugiej klasy uciekł z Azkabanu. Ukrywał się przed dementorami i ministerstwem do końca piątej klasy. Wtedy, podczas bitwy w Ministerstwie, wpadł za zasłonę. Reszty możesz się domyślić.  
-Silme?-odczekał chwile zanim zwróciła na niego wzrok i kontynuował-Czy to ja...Czy to Voldemort go zabił?  
-Nie. To Bellatrix.  
Teraz rozumiał dlaczego w oczach dziewczyny tak często widniał smutek. Miała spieprzone życie przez niego. To nieważne,kto zabił. On to zapoczątkował. I to tylko jego wina. Ale w jakim celu Silmarilien tutaj przybyła.  
-Silmarilien, po co w ogóle cofnęłaś się w czasie?-zielone oczy, które tak kochał, teraz były puste. Wyprane z emocji. Bał się odpowiedzi.  
-Żeby cię zabić...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Silmarilien siedząc przy stole Gryfonów zastanawiała się, dlaczego tak bardzo to zjebała. Powinna była powiedzieć im o tym wcześniej. Dużo wcześniej. Teraz jednak, gdy od trzech miesięcy była u siebie, w swoim czasie w ciąży z Voldemortem, świat wcale nie był kolorowy...


	7. Rozdział VII

Kochani ludzie, którzy jeszcze czytają to opowiadanie! Jak widać zamieszczam nowy rozdział. Możecie potraktować go jako prezent pod choinkę ( wczesny, ale co tam:)

Bardzo proszę o komentarze;)

A teraz zapraszam:

Silmarilien od dłuższej chwili patrzyła prosto przed siebie. Nie zwracała uwagi na otoczenie i wolno przeżuwała swój tost. Myślała nad tym jak szybko jej życie się zmieniło: najpierw żyła sobie spokojnie w latach dziewięćdziesiątych bez żadnych większych zmartwień, nie licząc pewnej wariatki i żądnego krwi Czarnego Pana. Potem przeniosła się do czasów II wojny światowej. Tam spotykała się z wyżej wspomnianym Czarnym Lordem i zaprzyjaźniła ze swoim dziadkiem w wersji szkolnej i z Abraxasem Malfoy'em, którego wnuka szczerze nienawidziła. Następnie, w wyniku wypadku znowu trafiła do przyszłości, czyli swojej teraźniejszości. Zaśmiała się niewesoło. To przekraczało jej wszelkie wyobrażenia o podróżowaniu w czasie. A przy okazji nieźle mieszało w mózgu pół- Gryfonki pół- Slizgonki... Silme nagle poczuła, że ktoś trąca ją łokciem w bok. Odwróciła się w tamtą stronę i zobaczyła jadowicie zielone oczy wpatrujące się w nią intensywnie.  
\- Znowu się zamyśliłaś - stwierdził Harry, przypatrując się uważnie przyjaciółce. Black zastanawiała się nieraz, skąd tern porywczy chłopak potrafi tak dobrze przejrzeć ją na wylot. Zwykle porzucała ten temat po godzinach myślenia nad tym.  
\- Ostatnio często mi się to zdarza, prawda? - Sil uśmiechnęła się blado. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że zaniedbuje ostatnimi czasy Pottera i czuła z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. Od kiedy wróciła, wiele rzeczy straciła... Tom Riddle, Abraxas Malfoy i Orion Black zmienili się i to bardzo, Hermiona Granger olała ją dla Rona. Sil pamiętała ten dzień, pomimo upływu tygodni.

Weszła do dormitorium po rozmowie z Dumbledore'em. Była zła na dyrektora, chociaż nie miała ku temu powodów. Zastałą tam Hermionę. Dziewczyna była inna niż wcześniej. Na każdą próbę nawiązania konwersacji szatynka albo nie odpowiadała, albo zachowywała się chamsko. W końcu Silmarilien jakoś zmusiła ją do normalnej odpowiedzi. I od tego momentu wszystko straciło sens.  
\- Co ci zrobiłam? - spytała Sil powstrzymując łzy.  
Ty? Absolutnie nic! Po prostu, kiedy potrzebowałam twojej pomocy, ty byłaś daleko stąd i nie zwracałaś na mnie najmniejszej uwagi. - Silmarilien poczuła, że długo nie wytrzyma i zaraz się rozpłacze. Nie wyjawiła jeszcze nikomu całej prawdy o podróży w czasie i teraz się z tego cieszyła. Martwiła się tym, że okłamuje swoją przyjaciółkę, ale wiedziała, iż postępuje słusznie.

Rzeczywiście często. Nawet chwilę temu - wyszczerzył się do niej Gryfon. Dziewczyna nie mogła wytrzymać i roześmiała się.  
\- A właśnie. Abraxas przysłał mi list i obiecał utemperować charakterek Draco - zmieniła temat i podała Harry'emu kawałek pergaminu. Obserwowała reakcje Pottera na wszystkie słowa. Nagle przypomniało jej się pierwsze spotkanie z chłopakami w teraźniejszości.

Silmarilien niepewnie zapukała do drzwi domu na Grimmauld Place. Modliła się, aby drzwi otworzył ktokolwiek, byle nie Walburga. Jej prośby zostały wysłuchane. W progu stanął Orion Black w wersji 60+. Przez moment żadne z nich nic nie powiedziało. Blackówna nie chciała przerywać ciszy, mimo że ta do najprzyjemniejszych nie należała. W końcu jednak dobre maniery starego rodu przezwyciężyły szok i Orion rzekł:  
\- Wejdź.  
Przepuścił ją. Czuła jego obecność poza sobą, ale się tym nie przejmowała. Była wśród swoich. Skierowała swe kroki do salonu. Na fotelu wylegiwał się Abraxas. Gdy tylko ją zobaczył, zamarł. Tym razem przygotowana na to, nie mówiła nic i usiadła w fotelu przed kominkiem.  
\- Kawy? Herbaty?- zapytał gospodarz z miłym, nieco sztucznym uśmiechem.  
\- Herbaty. - Zostali sami. Widziała jak Malfoy się jej przygląda. Nie wytrzymała i spytała: - Co?  
\- Rzadko kiedy widzi się, jak ktoś, kto umarł stoi przed tobą żywy - odparł lekko niepewnym głosem. - Ale powiedz, skąd tu się wzięłaś?  
\- Nie wiem. Ostatnie co pamiętam to błysk klątwy... A potem obudziłam się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. - W tej samej sekundzie Stworek pojawił się z tacą, na której stał czajnik i filiżanki. Sil wzięła jedną do ręki i nalała napoju do środka.  
\- Zachowałaś się jak idiotka - zauważył Orion.  
\- A bo raz? Zresztą, drugi raz zrobiłabym to samo.  
\- To był cios poniżej pasa - wtrącił się Ab. - Tom nie mógł się po tym długo pozbierać.  
\- Nie miał szans tego uniknąć. Cios z przodu w honorowym pojedynku i jednocześnie klątwa w plecy? Musiałam coś zrobić. Cokolwiek. - Silme poczuła się nagle jak osaczone zwierzątko. Intuicja kazała jej stanąć do ataku.  
\- Dałby sobie radę. I nie kłóć się z nami, bo wiesz że mamy rację - burknął blondyn.  
\- Niestety, czasem macie. - Zerknęła na nich znad swojej herbaty.

Od tamtego spotkania minęło już kilka tygodni, podczas których dwaj mężczyźni i jedna nastolatka stale wymieniali się wiadomościami. Harry trącił Silme łokciem.  
\- Idziesz na lekcje?  
Dziewczyna chwyciła za torbę i pobiegła za Gryfonem do Lochów.

Lucjusz drżał ze strachu, czekając aż przyjdzie jego kolej na zdawanie raportu z ostatnich działań. Czarny Pan dał mu bardzo ważne zadanie i Malfoy zamierzał wywiązać się z niego jak najlepiej. Nie udało mu się to...  
\- Lucjuszu? - spokojny głos dotarł do jego uszu i wzbudził w nim paniczny strach.  
\- Mój panie. - Blondyn ukłonił z szacunkiem głowę. Wolał nie patrzeć na swojego pana, kiedy zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej porażki.  
\- Jak postępy w poszukiwaniu rytuału? - Dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Smierciożercy, ale posłusznie zdał sprawozdanie. Gdy zakończył, zapadła głucha cisza.  
\- Czy to wszystko?  
\- Tak, mój Panie.  
\- Rozumiem. Wyjdźcie wszyscy. Już!  
Gdy tylko Thomas Riddle został sam, usiadł na tronie i spojrzał w ścianę przed siebie. Jego plan rozwijał się bardzo dobrze. Musiał tylko wyeliminować ludzi, którzy mu przeszkadzali. Po cichej komnacie rozszedł się upiorny, głośny śmiech mrożący krew w żyłach...


End file.
